


Crybaby (Joshler)

by JoshlerXdestiel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshlerXdestiel/pseuds/JoshlerXdestiel
Summary: Joshua dun, aka crybaby. He cries about everything, which is why its hard for him to make friends at school.Tyler Joseph, the gayest person ever. He is really shy, and sassy, ans that causes problems for him at school.What happens when they meet? Read on to find out!





	Crybaby (Joshler)

Hey. Guys! So this is my first fanfiction, so im sorry if its crappy. If you have any ideas for the story, please tell me! Anyways, i hope that you all will enjoy!


End file.
